Nossos irmãos, nossas cicatrizes
by Emperor Hades
Summary: Ambos tinham irmãos, ambos quase os condenaram a uma vida de sofrimento. Uma conversa entre Byakuya e Itachi, logo após a morte do ninja. Não yaoi.


_Eu tinha jurado pra mim que crossover nunca mais. É complicado, dá trabalho manter todo mundo remotamente In Character. Mas é presente pra Ka, então, bora. _

_Não-yaoi, não crack. Apenas uma conversa bastante civilizada._

Teria sido um clichê terrível afirmar que a visão se turvava as portas da morte, muito embora já estivesse percebendo que seus olhos não eram mais os mesmo há algum tempo. Grande foi a surpresa de Itachi quando sua visão voltou ao normal e as dores pelo seu corpo desapareceram.

Estava morto, e bastou virar-se para ver seu corpo, caído no chão.

**Nossos irmãos, nossas cicatrizes. **

Olhou para os lados, procurando seu irmão, mas não conseguiu achar nem mesmo um sinal. Zetsu provavelmente já o teria levado para o covil da Akatsuki, então, pelo menos por hora, ele estaria seguro. Madara possivelmente não faria nada com Sasuke, precisaria dele para capturar os bijuus que restavam. E de qualquer maneira, havia deixado uma armadilha nos olhos de Sasuke.

Sentou-se, tentando evitar para seu corpo ferido, caído a seu lado. Estava morto e pela primeira vez temeu o que poderia acontecer. Era extremamente inquietante estar lá, sabendo que logo, sem aviso nenhum, provavelmente poderia desaparecer, como a chama de uma vela soprada pelo vento.

Pela primeira vez, Sasuke estaria realmente sozinho. E pela primeira vez, não estaria trilhando o caminho que Itachi houvera tentado delimitar para ele, procurando salvá-lo, afastá-lo de Konoha e de seus anciões.

- Uchiha Itachi? - uma voz falou as suas costas, surpreendendo Itachi por uma fração de segundo.

- Eu mesmo. O que quer?

- Meu nome é Byakuya Kuchiki. Sou um shinigami e estou aqui para levá-lo para a Soul Society. Para tanto, preciso tocar sua testa com o cabo de minha espada e realizar o konsõ.

- E o que é a Soul Society? - perguntou Itachi, sem se perturbar com o tom seco e quase profissional do shinigami.

Byakuya pareceu considerar a dúvida de Itachi por alguns instantes antes de responder.

- O céu. O além-mundo. O paraíso. Os mortais a conhecem por muitos nomes.

- Entendo. Nesse caso, eu não poderei acompanhá-lo, Kuchiki-san. Não creio ser digno do paraíso. Além do mais... quero ter certeza de que meu irmão ficará bem.

- Ser digno ou não do paraíso não é algo que compete ao julgamento dos mortais. Konsõ é o que delimita seu destino final, seja a Soul Society ou o inferno, baseado em suas ações e seus crimes. Quanto a seu irmão, foi levado daqui por dois homens de sua organização. Recebeu tratamento e está dormindo nesse momento, de acordo com o último relatório que recebi.

Itachi sorriu levemente. Era um alívio ouvir que Sasuke ainda estava vivo, mesmo que na presença de Madara. E mesmo com a possibilidade de que tudo o que tentara transformar em segredo e garantir que fosse esquecido... viesse a tona.

- Agradeço as informações, Kuchiki-san. No entanto, minha decisão é a mesma, não pretendo ir para a Soul Society. Por hora, quero permanecer nesse mundo.

O shinigami respirou um pouco mais profundamente, como se impaciente. Um gesto tão mínimo que apenas os olhos treinados de um ninja poderiam ter detectado.

- Seu irmão está a salvo, o que mais há nesse mundo que possa interessar-lhe?

- É estranho ver como sabias que eu faria perguntas sobre o bem estar de meu irmão, a ponto de ter recebido 'relatórios' a esse respeito, e no entanto não saber nada sobre os eventos anteriores a minha luta contra Sasuke.

Byakuya não se abalou com o pensamento rápido de Itachi.

- Eles não me importam. Em geral, apenas algumas almas requerem konsõ, e mesmo assim, apenas se estiverem presas a esse mundo por algum tipo de pendência. Nos últimos tempos, tem se tornado costume tentar suprir essas pendências nos casos que nitidamente precisarão de konsõ. Por isso os 'relatórios'.

- Compreendo. Basicamente, resolver os problemas com rapidez e eficiência.

- Suponho que sim. Continuas com sua decisão de permanecer neste mundo?

- Sim.

- Tencionas virar uma sombra de seu irmão, uma espécie de anjo da guarda?

- E não é isso que os irmãos mais velhos devem fazer?

Por um instante, a intuição do ninja pareceu alertar-lhe sobre um ataque, muito embora o único movimento do shinigami tenha sido o mais minúsculo franzir de sobrancelhas.

- Creio que sim. - disse Byakuya, após uma curta pausa - Entretanto, se continuares nesse mundo, eventualmente poderás ser transformando em um Hollow, um monstro, que possivelmente colocará a vida de seu irmão em perigo. É isso o que desejas?

Itachi sorriu.

- Mais do que já coloquei? Eu matei toda a minha família, me fiz passar por um ninja renegado e coloquei meu irmão que não passava de uma criança numa espiral de vingança e desejo de poder. Não acho que eu possa virar um monstro pior do que eu pareço aos olhos dele.

- O que você fala é uma tolice, Uchiha Itachi. Não entendes que um hollow tem o poder de ingerir almas e destruí-las completamente no processo. E muito embora suas ações possam ser consideradas condenáveis, você tentou proteger seu irmão. - Itachi pode ver, dessa vez com total clareza, as feições do shinigami se contorcerem, como se Byakuya estivesse enojado com alguma coisa - Isso deve pesar em seu favor.

- Me desculpe, Kuchiki-san, mas não basta tentar proteger. É necessário conseguir fazer isso. E, pelo contrário, eu o condenei a uma infância amarga e solitária e provavelmente a uma vida semelhante. Gostaria imensamente que minha morte fosse um alívio para a dor que ele sente, que ele pudesse tirar forças da conclusão de sua vingança, mas... Provavelmente Madara evitará que isso aconteça. Irá contar o que eu tentei manter em segredo por tanto tempo e meu irmão, ao invés de um vingador, de um herói matador de vilões, se tornará um... assassino de irmãos. E ele vai se culpar pela minha morte. E vai querer se vingar mais uma vez.

- Você ao menos deu uma oportunidade a ele. O que ele fará com essa chance, é uma decisão unicamente dele. Um irmão pode sim, e deve, proteger os irmãos mais novos, mas não pode tomar suas decisões e...

Byakuya interrompeu sua frase e fechou os olhos. "_Interromper seu progresso."_ Parecia até que... ele sabia mais sobre a história de Itachi e Sasuke. "_Minar suas oportunidades de se tornar uma fukutaichou."_ Quase como se ele mesmo tivesse... passado por uma situação semelhante.

"_Quase condená-la a morte..."._

- Concordo. A decisão é dele. Mas eu, como irmão, deveria ter estado lá, para ajudá-lo a tomá-la.

- Basta.

Bastou um movimento rápido da espada, em que Byakuya ficou invisível aos olhos de Itachi, considerando a velocidade extrema de seu shunpô, e a alma de Itachi subiu em direção aos céus, em direção da Soul Society.

O Senkaimon se abriu em seguida, e o capitão logo estava de volta a Soul Society. O próprio Yamamoto Genryuusai estava lá, logo a frente do portão, olhando diretamente para Byakuya, esperando que retornasse de sua missão.

O nobre caminhou devagar até o local onde o general o esperava, parando ao lado do mesmo, sem encará-lo ou fazer qualquer menção de respeito a seu posto mais elevado. Ukitake aproximou-se de ambos, um ar quase temeroso em suas feições.

- Possibilidade de surgir um hollow poderoso ou não, pedido ou preocupação de Ukitake-taichou ou não, façam isso de novo comigo e eu matarei a ambos, Yamamoto-soutaichou-dono. Com sua licença.

Yamamoto permaneceu em silêncio enquanto o aroma de cerejeiras se dispersava a medida que Byakuya se afastava.

- Algumas feridas só cicatrizam depois de reabertas, Kuchiki. - comentou o idoso, Em seguida, enxugou uma pequena gota de sangue que havia surgido nas costas de sua mão, de um corte minúsculo, quase invisível e suspirou.

Byakuya caminhou lépido pelos corredores da Soul Society, pensando em tudo que havia ouvido. Era algo terrivelmente melodramático ter encontrado alguém tão semelhante. E ao mesmo tempo, tão diferente.

Porque ele nunca havia apoiado Rukia da maneira como Itachi apoiara Sasuke. Havia feito o que achava que seria melhor para ela, e ao mesmo tempo... quase a destruíra.

YamamotoGenryuusai Shigekuni podia ser o mais velho dos capitães e tão sábio quanto sua enorme experiência o permitia. Mas não era capaz de entender que algumas feridas não devem nunca cicatrizar.

_E sim, eu sei que no mangá o corpo do Itachi é levado embora pela Akatsuki, e que o Naruto chega em seguida e faz altos barulhos. Ficou mais dramático assim, ok? _

_E o título é uma MERDA. Uma merda ambulante que exala peidinhos ritmados. _

_Ka, eternos parabéns pelo teu aniversário. Me lembrei - contaram – muito em cima da hora, então, desculpas por não ter elaborado mais._

_Na pior das hipóteses, dá pra ter uma daquelas crises de fangirl, espero. XD_


End file.
